This invention relates to improvements in a stacking cylinder for use in a coin handling machine such as a coin wrapping machine.
In conventional coin wrapping machines, coins are transferred by a belt within a coin path and then through a chute into a stacking cylinder where they are vertically stacked. Although the chute is arranged above the stacking cylinder so that it directs the coins into the stacking cylinder, it cannot sufficiently direct all coins toward the bottom of the stacking cylinder in a certain direction. Therefore, it often occurs that during the dropping of the coins one coin strikes onto one portion of the inner surface of the stacking cylinder and then is rebounded from the portion to the other opposite portion of the inner surface while a subsequent coin may directly drop toward the bottom of the stacking cylinder. In such a case, the two coins interfere with each other and become jammed in the intermediate portion of the stacking cylinder.
Further, in conventional coin wrapping machines, the stacking cylinder comprises an outer main cylinder body made of a synthetic resin and an inner member made of a cylindrical metal sheet attached by adhesive to the main body. The metal sheet provides a smooth dropping surface for the coins and protects the main body from wear and dust. However it is rather difficult to make a metal sheet accurately cylindrical and to cleanly attach the metal sheet to the main body by adhesive. The adhesive is liable to flow out from between the metal sheet and the main cylinder body. This results in patches of adhesive appearing on the inner surfaces of the metal sheet and the main cylinder body, which prevent the coins from dropping smoothly.